leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum's Rapidash
| type1=Fire | media=special | evolution=1 | numeps1=39 | firststagename=Ponyta | secondstagename=Rapidash | epnum=PS338 | epname=Stagestruck Starly | firstevoep=PS377 | firstevoname=Hurrah for Rapidash | prevonum=077 | evo1num=078 | current=With Platinum | va=no | }} Platinum's Rapidash (Japanese: プラチナのギャロップ Platinum's Gallop) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and her starter Pokémon. As of Alternate Dimension Showdown X, he is level 59 and his Characteristic is "often lost in thought." History Rapidash first appeared as a in Stagestruck Starly, where he was used as 's steed. He was mainly used as her mode of transportation, not seen in many battles until A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium, where he participated in Platinum's first Gym battle against Roark and his . The battle ended quickly, however, as he was defeated by a combination of and that sent him flying into a wall and was knocked out as a result. In Ring Around the Roserade II, Ponyta participated in Platinum's double battle alongside against Gardenia and her and . Despite the type advantage he was quickly defeated due to Roserade's poison thorns, leaving to battle by herself. In Mirages of Mismagius I, Ponyta participated in Platinum's Gym battle against Fantina and her . Due to Mismagius's illusions Ponyta began to panic and was taken out by a single . In Brash Bronzong I, Ponyta battled against Byron and his . Fueled by his Trainer's determination, he defeated both Bronzong with one . In Hurrah for Rapidash after refusing her father's plea to not do anything dangerous, Ponyta evolved into a after Platinum expressed her resolve to defeat Team Galactic. In To and Fro Froslass Rapidash participated in Platinum's Gym battle against Candice where he battled against her . Rapidash initially held his own due to his fast speed, but was recalled after suffering several hits and replaced with . After Lopunny sacrificed herself with , Rapidash returned to battle, fully healed, allowing him to defeat Candice's Froslass, earning Platinum her seventh Gym Badge. During the battle against Jupiter in Stopping Sableye, he helped alongside Platinum's other Pokémon as well as Candice and Maylene's. Despite their best efforts, the trio were unable to stop Jupiter from capturing and were defeated, After Jupiter left, Platinum took the unconscious Candice and Maylene to the Snowpoint Temple to rest. Platinum had Rapidash use his flames to keep them warm while they were trapped in a blizzard. In Shorting Out Electivire, Rapidash was Platinum's last choice in her battle against Volkner and called out against . Rapidash managed to survive a powerful , proving to Volkner that Platinum had a strong resolve. In Getting the Drop on Gallade II, Rapidash battled in Platinum's Battle Castle challenge and fought against Darach and his . Platinum attempted to get Rapidash to defend by using , but he was defeated when Gallade used to bypass it. In Exit Empoleon, Rapidash fought in Platinum's Battle Arcade challenge. During the battle against Arcade Star Dahlia, Platinum and Dahlia had to switch Pokémon due to the roulette, meaning Rapidash and Platinum's other Pokémon were forced to fight against their Trainer. Although both sides were reluctant at first, both Platinum and her Pokémon manage to fight at their full strength, which eventually ended with Platinum as the victor. When Platinum went to challenge the in Softening Up Kakuna, she sent Rapidash and her other Pokémon to search for Looker on Stark Mountain, who had gone missing. They soon return, heavily injured and exhausted with a similarly injured Looker and Buck. In The Final Dimensional Duel IX, Rapidash appeared once more during the battle against Charon inside the Distortion World. During the battle it was revealed that Platinum's whole party had caught Pokérus through her three new Pokémon, powering them up. In The Final Dimensional Duel XI, Rapidash tried to stop Charon from closing the portal to the Distortion World with his machine. Charon quickly uses the machine to control Rapidash and have him attack his own Trainer instead. then shows up in a Proteam Omega toy and destroys the machine. Personality and characteristics Rapidash is a modest and quiet Pokémon, preferring to stay off to the side unless needed. Rapidash has good battling skills, even though he often loses the battles he participates in. He is very loyal and had an extremely strong relationship with , and is willing to do anything to help her out. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Ponyta Flamethrower|1=Rapidash Protect|2=Rapidash Rest|3=Rapidash Flamethrower|4=Rapidash Fire Blast}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Flamethrower as a Ponyta|1=Protect|2=Rest|3=Flamethrower|4=Fire Blast}}}} Trivia * Rapidash is the only male Pokémon that Platinum owns. * Rapidash is Platinum's only Pokémon that is not a Generation IV Pokémon. Related articles Rapidash Platinum's Rapidash es:Rapidash de Platinum it:Rapidash di Platinum ja:プラチナのギャロップ zh:普兰汀娜的烈焰马